Skydive (RAH)
:Skydive is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. Skydive is the G.I. Joe Team's Sky Patrol leader. His real name is Lynton N. Felix, and he was born in Pensacola, Florida. Skydive was first released as an action figure in 1990, as part of the "Sky Patrol" line. Before he was recruited by G.I. Joe, he spent ten years as a non-commissioned officer teaching Ranger School at Fort Benning. He also specializes in personnel administration. In Ranger school, Skydive had a reputation as the toughest instructor. He would skip breakfast so he had more room to eat bugs and snakes on patrol, and would put his recruits through hell. They came to appreciate it after their first close-quarters combat, though. Skydive's motto is "train hard and fight easy." Fiction G.I. Joe DIC Animated series Skydive is voiced by Dale Wilson http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/dale-wilson/ in the G.I. Joe Dic first season who also provided the voice of Captain Grid-Iron. He was the leader of sky Patrol in the cartoon series In the episode "'Night of the Creepers" 'Lowlight and Scoop track Night Creeper Leader into an ancient city in Bangkok where they discovered that Cobra Commander and Destro are planning to revive the ancient mummies of the dragon emperor. While Bullhorn, Captain Krimov and Skydive are finding a way to beat those undead warriors and helping the people to evacuate the destruction of the city In the episode "'D-Day at Alcatraz, Part 1 and Part 2" ' Cobra is finally arrested and put in prison...but there is more to their capture when Pathfinder suspect something is fishy he try to persuade his friend Grid-Iron to listen to him but he doesn't and say cobra is history and now their mission to guard the the "Comstock load submarine PM GeneratorX (EMP-electromagnetic pulse)". So Pathfinder seek help from skydive and disobeying both the orders of their Captain while skydive volunteer to fly and drop him on a solo mission to investigate the prison of Alcatraz which lead to his capture and being jailed with the female Warden and the guards which was scheme from cobra to deceive the Joes and to capture the "Comstock load submarine PM GeneratorX (EMP-electromagnetic pulse)". Skydive inform Grid-Iron that Pathfinder should have return from his mission but after heavy attack from Cobra its up to Grid-Iron to defeat the odds, save his best friend Pathfinder and save the day. it's up to Skyidve and Lady Jaye to stop the incoming cobra attacks. In the episode "'Mind Mangler" ' Duke is captured by the Mind Mangler (in reality a robot) where Zarana disguises herself as his daughter. while the Mangler tries to interrogate Duke, Gnawgahyde must stop the attack of G.I. Joe but Skydive and the Sky Patrol comes to Dukes rescue. Zarana accompanies them, but she is discovered and has to retreat. In the episode "'BIOK" ' A Super Computer named BIOK created by Destro who has artificial personality similar of Cobra Commander. Lady Jaye showing the new weapons created for The General Command Center to the US senate and the US Generals with help of the Sky patrol testing it while BIOK upload himself to the G.I.Joes mainframe computer, he hears Skydive that he prefer to use own hands while flying and will use the machines as target practice which makes BIOK to develop a vendatta agianst Skydive and decides to attack the Joes using their own weapons, it up to Sky Patrol defeat it and Skydive to save Lady jaye who is trapped in The General. Skydive maintain a good friendship with Captain Grid-Iron, Lady Jaye, Pathfinder and his follow Sky Patrol members. All though the leader of Sky Patrol, he also acted as field leader and commander in the absence of General Hawk, Sgt. Slaughter, Duke and Captain Grid-Iron. A Real American Hero continuity - Devil's Due Toys Trivia * Working name: Jump Master. * Though Skydive is designated the Sky Patrol Leader, Altitude carries the highest rank. *As with every Sky Patrol action figure, Skydive's body mold originally came from a pre-existing character but with an all-new head mold. *The Sky Patrol parachutes and backpacks are repaints of the green Parachute Pack first available by mail in 1984. Gallery Skydive (1).jpg|Skydive Skydive-(2).gif|Skydive Putting his goggles Skydive (9).jpg|Skydive preparing to Fire on Biok Cpt.Grid-Iron, Topside and Skydive.jpg|Day at Alcatraz with Cpt.Grid-Iron, Topside and Skydive External links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dale_Wilson_(actor) Footnotes Category:1990/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Sky Patrol Category:A Real American Hero characters